


Just the Beginning

by nightvalemeteorologist



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, mild sexytimes, seriously just let them all date each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvalemeteorologist/pseuds/nightvalemeteorologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little moment between the three of them. Wrote this while fairly drunk the other night. I'll probably expand on it later. I just love the three of them so much and want them to be happy and adorable all together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Beginning

A few months ago, Steve Harrington never would have believed he would be sitting on his living room couch with Nancy Wheeler _and_ Jonathan Beyers. But then again, he can't pretend it is the most surprising thing that happened. After everything they went through, cuddling up on his couch with Jonathan Beyers almost makes sense. And even though Nancy is snuggled between them, there is no doubt that they are cuddling. Steve's arm is around Jonathan's shoulders and Jon has a hand in his hair. Nancy is warm and comfortable between them. They haven't talked about it but they all feel the unspoken tension hanging in the hair. Jonathan meets Steve's eyes over Nancy's head, fingers tightening in his hair instinctively. 

Nancy's hand started out on Steve's knee and has been creeping up his thigh slowly. Steve lets his legs fall apart, throat dry and heart pounding as he pretends to pay attention to the movie none of them are actually watching. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Nancy reach out with her other hand to hold Jonathan's. Steve turns his head slowly, looking down at Nancy with wide eyes. Nancy looks up at him, expression open and understanding. She leans into him, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. 

His hand tightens on Jonathan's shoulder just as the other boy pulls his hair. Nancy's hand moves from Steve's thigh to his chest as she deepens the kiss. Steve is very aware of Jonathan's eyes on them as the kiss, of their hands on each other as Nancy's tongue slips into his mouth. 

Nancy pulls away from the kiss and meets Steve's eyes. “Is this okay?” She asks, addressing them both. 

Jonathan meets Steve's eyes again, desire evident in his expression. “Steve?” he prompts, voice hoarse. 

Steve closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Fuck,” he murmurs before meeting Jonathan's gaze. “Come here,” he urges, pulling Jonathan forward gently. Their lips meets nervously as Nancy squeezes both their hands encouragingly. For Steve, everything goes completely blank for a minute. The whole world focuses in on Jonathan's lips against his, Nancy squeezes his hand and murmuring her encouragement. Jonathan pulls on his hair again, dragging a long moan out of Steve. A bubble of laughter follows the moan and Jonathan joins him. They break the kiss, foreheads resting against each other as they laugh almost hysterically. 

“Nancy-” Steven breaths.

“Is this okay?” She asks again. 

“Fuck,” Steve breaths, eyes searching Jonathan's face. “Fine by me.”

Nancy surges forward, pressing a quick kiss against Steve's mouth before turning to capture Jonathan's lips. “Good,” she breaths, pulling back and pushing the two boys toward each other. 

 

Eventually, they end up in Steve's bedroom. Jonathan and Steve lost their shirts somewhere between the couch and the bed. “I've never done...anything,” Jonathan manages to say once they make it to Steve's room. Nancy is kissing her way down his neck as Steve's hands drag down his chest. 

“It's okay,” Nancy murmurs against his neck, “We'll show you. Right, Steve?”

“Fuck, yes.” Steve agrees enthusiastically.

Jonathan shuts his eyes and sucks in a deep, calming breath. “Please,” he whispers. 

 

~~ ~~ 

 

Later, they are all curled together on Steve's bed with Jonathan in the middle. 

“What-” Jonathan starts, unsure how he wants to finish that sentence. “What just happened?”

Steve laughs, pressing his face against Jonathan's back. “You just fucked Nancy Wheeler while choking on my cock,” Steve states as though it is the most normal thing in the world.

Nancy giggles and reaches out to swat at him. “Steve!”

“What?” he laughs, tightening his arm around Jonathan. “He asked.”

“Steve,” Nancy urges, unable to keep the smile off her face.

Jonathan buries his burning face against Nancy's neck as he tries to stifled his laughter. Steve presses a slopping kiss against the back of Jonathan's neck as Nancy wraps her arms around his waist. “This is actually happening?” Jonathan asks, needing to make sure. 

“Yes,” Nancy and Steve answer in unison. 

“Okay,” Jonathan breaths. “Okay.”


End file.
